gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Livery Editor
with a custom livery based on the Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98.]] Livery Editor is a gameplay feature introduced in Gran Turismo Sport, in which players can design their own livery that can be applied on the car made to accept it. It also allows players to visually customize their racing suits and helmets. Features The Livery Editor contains the following options: * Preview - view the machine, suit, or helmet with an adjustable camera. * Choose Background - shows the options to change the background of the work area. The options include White, Black, and Outdoor. * Paint - apply custom paint. * Decal - applying decals which include shapes, letters, numbers and sponsors. Custom decals can be used by accessing Personal Decal or Online Library. * Wheels (car liveries only) - change the wheels (not available on some cars, such as all Vision GT and formula cars) and tire stickers (Gr.B, Gr.3, Gr.2, Gr.1 cars and Dallara SF19 Super Formula '19 only). Wheels must be first purchased from Mileage Exchange. * Racing Item (car liveries only) - apply racing numbers, driver names, windshield banner (not available on formula cars), and changeable light covers (Gr.4, Gr.3 cars, Ferrari 512BB '76, McLaren P1 GTR '16 and Toyota Crown Athlete G Safety Car only). * Options - adjust interface preferences. * Save - keep the livery for future work and/or download it for use in gameplay. It is also one of the areas where they can share the custom livery for display and download in the Discovery menu. * Exit - leave the Livery Editor. Custom Decals In order to use custom decals in the game, the player can choose either of the two options: *For their own decals, one must make them on the computer under the optimized .svg file format and keep it under the maximum limit of 15 kB. When all of these requirements are met, players must proceed to the community page of the official Gran Turismo website, log in, and click the 'Decal Uploader' tab in order to start performing the upload. If successful, they can be found in the 'Personal Decal' section. *For other user-generated decals, they can be found in the Decals section of the Discovery menu, and pressing 'Add to Collection' will result in the selection being sent to the Online Library. An alternate decal search function is available on this website. Trivia *Brand Logo decals are restricted on Ferrari cars compared to other manufacturers, probably due to license agreement with Ferrari. *There is only one car that cannot use the Livery Editor, that being the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017, including the car's Color Variant version. *It is possible to have a custom windshield banner when the Windshield Banner option is set to default on some Group C Gr.1 cars. *With the introduction of GT League, some opponents in certain events (such as Real Circuit Tours and Super Formula Championships) features built-in custom liveries on them. These are not accessible to the player unless recreated. *For the 2018 Blancpain GT Series Endurance Cup season, GT SPORT MOTUL Team RJN utilized the Livery Editor to create the liveries for their Nissan GT-R GT3 race car - using the GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 as a base. Notes External links * External GT Sport livery search engine, developed by M_Anony Category:Gameplay